Morbius
Morbius is a renegade Time Lord, a former soldier in the Time War and the current leader of The Guardians. Biography Morbius led a life of torment and chaos. Early Life Morbius was rased in the House of Perdition, a low class society. When Morbius was 8, he was taken into the academy to be initiated, he described the experience as something awe inspiring. At the same night he met his best friend and later archenemy: the Controller. Little is known of his academy days except that he was very clever and capable student and was good friends with the Controller and the Doctor's future companion Romana. During the Time War When the Time War began Morbius along with his younger sister Aurora were conscripted into service. Again not much is known about his experiences during the war but it's clear that it has left him with many scars both physical and mental. Batlles During the War While Morbius remains unwilling to talk about his experiences during the Time War it's certain that he was part of the final battle of Skaro in which he detonated a Warpstar bomb aboard the Dalek Crucible which at the time was in orbit around the planet. The resulting explosion completely annihilated Skaro. The End of the War Ultimately the battle resulted in Time War getting worse, leading to a coup in which the (then) current Lady Pesident Romanadvoratrelundar was removed from office. The traitorous members of the high council resurrected Rassilon and (after offering Morbius a seat on the high council which he accepted) "The Final Sanction" plan was implemented. Morbius, disgusted by how the Time Lords had changed, aided the Doctor in obtaining the Moment (an ancient Time Lord planet killer) and errecting a Time Lock around the war. Unable to reach the Doctor he resumed his seat on the high council and waited for the end. Escape When he discovered that Rassilon found a way to escape from the Time Lock he made a handheld rift manipulator which would enable him to "jump" to the nearest planetary Space-time Rift. It's implied that he was the second member of the council to vote against Rassilon's plan but it was never clearly stated. When the Doctor's future incarnation with help from the Master foiled Rassilon's plan the breach in the Time Lock began to close at that time Morbius engaged the device but not before catching a glimpse of his future self on the other side. Post-Time War Torchwood 3 The rift manipulator took him to the Cardiff rift just a few days after the Battle of Canary Wharf after which it burned out leaving him trapped on Earth. Using a false identity he managed to infiltrate Torchwood 3 and managed to set himself as the team's alien technology expert hoping to use the Institute's alien technology in order to escape. He also engaged in a relationship with Suzie Costello which didn't got far when she killed herself (TW: Everything Changes). He helped handle the partialy Cyber-converted Lisa (TW: Cyberwoman), the Fairy problem (TW: Small Worlds) and a rogue Arcateenian named Mary (TW: Greeks Bearing Gifts). His secret was revealed to the team when he used the Resurrection Gauntlet on Suzie however this time around they were unable to break the connection in time causinging him to lapse into a healing coma. When he recovered he was questioned by the team and locked in the vaults (TW: They Keep Killing Suzie). A few days later he was released by Ianto Jones to help him stop Owen Harper before he opens the rift to bring back the time-stranded team members: Jack Harkness and Toshiko Sato. Even with Morbius' help Owen succeeded and Morbius saw it as an opportunity to escape (TW: Captain Jack Harkness). He returned the following day when the Rift began splintering, he aided the team in dealing with the people and objects falling through time. He had a vision of his long dead sister begging him to "open the rift, save her". When the team rebeled against Jack he helped them open the rift, repearing the damage done to time but releasing the mythical demon Abaddon. Aafter Jack defeated Abaddon he assured the team that "will be okay" being fully aware of Jack being a fixed point in time and therefore immortal. When Jack fully recovered he and Morbius were surprised to hear the Doctor's TARDIS materializing. The End of the Universe To Morbius' surprise the Doctor's TARDIS began to dematerialize causing him and Jack to cling to the TARDIS' exterior, Morbius' surviving using his personal shield emitter, and Jack surviving due to his immortality. The TARDIS finally stopped on the planet Malcassiro in the year 100,000,000,000,000 very close to the end of the universe. Upon seeing each-other, Morbius greeted the Doctor as an old friend rather as the destroyer of his own species implying that he understood that the Doctor had no choice. Like the Doctor Morbius was scared by this time period and wanted to leave but was persuaded by the Doctor to explore. Soon they came across what appeared to be the last survivors of humanity trying to get to a mythical planet called Utopia which according to legend would survive the end of reality. Morbius initially became suspicious of the head scientist Professor Yana and his unnatural knowledge. When Martha discovered his Chameleon Arch fob watch Morbius (correctly) deduced that the only Time Lord that could even think of escaping to the end of the universe would be the Master. The newly regenerated Master proceeded to steal the Doctor’s TARDIS leaving the four time travelers stuck in the end of reality. Meeting The Guardians and Saving The Earth Early Adventures When a Rift Opens and Closes Personality Morbius has a very erratic personality, years of torment have drove him to the edge of his sanity. He has frequent mood swings easily switching between being friendly and caring to angry and serious to disturbingly happy/disorieted and unfocused on the current situation. Yet he retains his intelligence, sense of honor and right or wrong. Another simptom of his near-insanity is his constant change of accents(generally speaking with an Australian accent) ranging from Cockney, Estuary, Northern, Scottish, General American, to Russian, South African, Latin American and French accents some better mimcked than others. Despite his mood swings his attitude towards the people he knows remains unchanged, sutch as caring for Jenny despite being furious with the current situation and remaining antagonistic towards the Controller despite being in happy mode. Quotes *''Here we go again. -'' Catchphrase (Multiple episodes). Series 1 *''I've seen impossible things but this is beyond me. -'' When realising that he escaped the Time War (The Darkest Hour). *''Our race might be dead but it won't stay dead. Why? Because the Doctor is still alive. - When visiting the remnants of Gallifrey (The Breaking Dawn). *''Woo Whoo, I'm loving this fight. - ''When attacked by the Cybermen (The Breaking Dawn). *''I have this. - ''Brandishing a hammer with the words "''Vent Basher 2000" ''written on it (Meta-Crissis). *''You forget, I AM a Time Lord, and I say that your time is up. - ''To the Supreme Dalek (The Best of Both Worlds). *''Aww, that's disgusting. - ''When he swaps bodies with Jack (Space Swap). *''When I say "Hello Mr. Smith" and I bash Cr'it on the head with the chair you'll smile and nod, okay? - ''To Allan (The Degradation of Time). *''All I'm saying is that I can't interfere in established history, but lucky for you the invasion was not part of recorded history. -'' To Santho (A Call to Arms). *''Sorry, didn't see you there. - ''After flashing a torch in the eyes of High Minister Drakon (A Dark Collective). *''You know there's a difference between dying like a badass and dying like jackass. - To Jenny after taunting Ducard just as he's about to kill them (Old Times in New York). *''It's more serious then you think is serious due to the fact that you are a idiot to even atempt to open the rift. - To the Controller (The Rift Opens). *''Whoa you were right, we did birng them back, every single one EXCEPT the Time Lords. I'm not gonna even say "I told you so". - After the Controller's plan goes south (The Rift War). See also *The Guardians *The Guardians(group) Category:Individuals Category:The Guardians Category:Time Lords